Attack on the Past
Attack on the Past is a story by PrinceBalto. Premise This is a new Zootopia AU. Like the film and some of my other stories, it depicts Judy joining up with the ZPD and going on an adventure. However, in this one, the Wilde family also has ties to the ZPD: Robin Wilde is a ZPD lieutenant, while Nick is working in the records department under Esperanza Furwald. As for Marian, she is Zootopia's most famous fashion designer with Mrs. Otterton as her PA. One day, it is announced that Zootopia will be investing in a genetic science effort to save a highly endangered mammal, the thylacine. Once, these were common in Zootopia. However, for reasons unknown, there is now only a dangerously low handful residing only on Outback Island. Before the project can begin however, the DNA samples are stolen. No one knows why, and the ZPD has its paws and hooves full investigating. Into all this comes Judy, the new ZPD recruit. Assigned by Chief Bogo to Robin to be mentored, Judy gets into the mystery, and she and Nick fall in love along the way. Rated PG-13 for action. Story Judy Hopps had never been more proud in her life! She had overcome what Gideon Grey and her parents had told her: that a bunny could never be a cop. Bright and early that morning, the beautiful twenty-four year old bunny with grey and white fur, beautiful purple eyes and a great, attractive, curvaceous body got up, showered, ate a breakfast tart, brushed her teeth, put on her uniform and headed out for work. As the sun continued to rise over the great mammal city of Zootopia, Judy felt more and more excitement as she got closer and closer to the ZPD station. "Here we go!" she told herself. Before long, she arrived at the ZPD. A thrill washed over her as she set foot inside the door. Heading up to the desk, she saw a pudgy cheetah clad in the ZPD uniform sitting there, enjoying a bowl of cereal. Near him was a handsome male fox also in a ZPD uniform. She suddenly became hesitant due to the fox's presence, but put it aside. "Uh...excuse me, I need to know where the bullpen is," she began. The cheetah suddenly grew excited, but the fox held up a hand. He knew his friend's quirks and was quick to make sure that he didn't embarrass himself. "I will handle this, Clawhauser," he said. Clawhauser nodded. "Sure thing, Lieutenant Wilde," he said. The fox then turned back to the bunny. He had to head to the bullpen too, so he decided that he would lead her there himself. He smiled at her in a friendly manner. "I have to go to the bullpen too. I am Lieutenant Robin Wilde," he told her. Judy smiled back at him, still a bit uneasy about being around a fox. "I am Judy Hopps, Lieutenant," she answered. Robin nodded. "Yes, I heard of you. The first bunny in the ZPD and tops in the academy. Congratulations. If you truly work hard, you might just have a bright future awaiting you," he said. He then motioned for the bunny to follow him. Judy did so, leaving Clawhauser behind. As they walked along, Judy took the opportunity to look around. The ZPD building was truly an impressive sight to behold. Judy had heard that, today, she would be meeting Chief Idris Bogo, her new boss. Finally, they entered the bullpen. Inside, ZPD officers of many mammal species and both genders were enjoying their free time before being assigned to their cases. However, they stopped and sat still when Robin came in. However, they also gave looks at Judy, as if to say "what is a bunny doing here?!". One of them, a beautiful Bengal tigress named Alicia Fangmeyer, looked like she wanted to voice that opinion, but a glare from Robin stopped her. Judy brushed off the looks and sat next to Robin. She finally smiled. "So, Lieutenant, ready to save the city, get the bad guys and make the world a better place?" she cheerfully said to the fox cop. Robin simply chuckled at her enthusiasm. He was a prominent figure in Zootopia, performing many captures of dangerous criminals, as well as giving reports to ZNN when Chief Bogo was unavailable. He was also married to a gorgeous vixen named Marian Wilde, Zootopia's biggest fashion designer and the owner of the clothing label Wilde Life. Near the podium, a male hippo officer stood. He looked at the glass window on the door of Bogo's office. Just then, he could see the shadow of the chief. "Ten-Hut!" he exclaimed. As everyone stood, a massive male Cape buffalo entered the bullpen. This was Chief Idris Bogo. Married to none other than famed pop star Gazelle, he had been the ZPD's chief for a long time. As he walked to the podium, he looked at the assembled cops. He noticed Judy and was immediately not thrilled about having a bunny on the force, so much so that he wouldn't even bother mentioning the fact that she was now one of them. Instead, he took his place, said a quick hello and began taking roll coll. "I hope they mention me soon," she thought. However, it wasn't to be. Bogo went right on with his work. After roll call, he began handing out cases. "Now, I am happy to say that crime has been rather low as of late. Therefore, you will primarily all be going on patrol in the various regions. Higgins and Wolfard, you have Tundratown, Fangmeyer and McHorn, you have the Rainforest District...." he began saying. Judy continued to listen as Bogo went on, assigning the officers to their daily tasks. Robin was curious as to why he hadn't been given anything yet. Bogo usually called on him pretty early. As the officers left, Bogo's eyes fell on Judy and Robin. "And finally, Lieutenant Wilde. You will be on patrol today. You will also take Hopps with you and be her mentor in the field of law enforcement," he stated. Judy looked up with excitement. "Oh, thank you, sir," she said cheerfully. Bogo glared. "This will not be easy, Hopps. Believe me when I say that I didn't want to do this. I would have been happy to simply put you on parking duty. Don't make me regret my choice. Dismissed," he replied. With that, Bogo turned and went back to his office. Judy looked at Robin. "All right, lieutenant, what's going to happen now?" she asked. Robin smiled. "I am going to teach you and you are going to learn, that's it," he told her. After that, they two began to head for Robin's patrol car. As they walked, a voice, this one charming and handsome, spoke. "Hey Dad. Is this the bunny that everyone is talking about?" it asked. They both turned to see a handsome twenty-eight year old fox with magnificent emerald green eyes in a green collared shirt, tan slacks and a blue tie with red stripes standing there. This was Nick Wilde, Robin's son. In his hands were a small stack of notes and folders. Robin smiled. Nick looked at the beautiful bunny, smitten with her. "Yes, Nick. This is that bunny. Her name is Judy Hopps, and I am going to be mentoring her," he explained. While Nick was a member of the ZPD, he worked not as an officer but in the records department under the head of that department of the ZPD, a gorgeous female jaguar named Esperanza Furwald. He smiled at her. "Hello, Judy. I am Nick Wilde. Robin is my dad. I have heard about you. Congratulations on getting here," he said to her. Judy was glad that he wasn't being unkind to her. She also found him handsome. Yes, she was smitten with a fox. She "Hello, Mr. Wilde, and thank you," she replied. She would have talked to him for a long time, but Robin motioned her to follow him. "All right, Officer Hopps, let's go," he stated. Nick waved goodbye. "All right, see you around. I have to get these notes to Esperanza," he said. Judy waved goodbye in return as she walked away. Nick then headed for the records department. Upon arrival, he looked directly at Esperanza, who was standing at the front desk. A female in her thirties, Esperanza was glad in a black female's work shirt with a matching, knee-length skirt. She had a gorgeous, lithe body and curvaceous hips and rear. She also tended to draw attention from the male big cats around her. However, though she was flattered, she was already in a committed relationship with her boyfriend, a male jaguar named Hector Clawman, who also worked in this department. Nick smiled at his boss. "Here you go, Ms. Furwald. These are all the records for that jewelry store theft case," he told her Esperanza returned the smile and took the records. "Thank you, Nick," she responded in her accented voice. Nick nodded and prepared to head to his desk. However, the jaguar noticed something. "Nick, by any chance, did you meet someone? I can see it in your eyes," she said. Nick nodded. "Yes," he answered. Now Esperanza was interested. "Who?" she asked. Just then, Hector came and stood next to her. He had just entered the room. "What's going on, darling?" he asked Esperanza. Esperanza smiled. "I think Nick is in love. I can see it in his eyes," she answered. Hector chuckled and hugged her. "Just like you could when we first met," he said. Hector then playfully growled and nipped a bit at Esperanza's ear, letting out an affectionate growl as he did so. Although Esperanza insisted that they remain professional in their behavior while at work, she wasn't at all adverse to a little playful affection from Hector every now and then. Nick turned. "Well, I guess we will see what happens," the fox said. He then returned to his desk to continue working on documents. Out on patrol around downtown Zootopia, nothing was really happening for Robin and Judy. Robin turned to the bunny. "As a ZPD officer, you will have many moments like this," he told her. Judy looked around. The city was just going about its normal routine. Then, when Robin stopped at a red light, Judy got a look at a mammal that she had never seen before getting into a car. It was a female with tan fur wearing a purple top and blue jeans. She looked like a wolf, but had an oddly kangaroo-like tail. Robin glanced at her and then took off. He could see the look on Judy's face, indicating that she was curious. "That female was a thylacine," he explained. Judy looked at him. "Thylacine? What's that? Some species of wolf?" she asked. Robin shook his head. "They are predators, but they are not wolves, or even related to them. They are marsupials," he replied. Judy was surprised. She had never heard of such a mammal before, never even seen one. They were an interesting-looking mammal. "Never heard of it," Judy said, not knowing what else to say. Robin sighed. "They were very common once. However, in 1933, there was an outbreak of a deadly disease that killed many of them. As a result, there is only a dangerously low handful of them left. Most of them live at Outback Island," he told her. Judy sighed. She wondered what the city was doing to prevent the extinction of this endangered species. They day wore on like normal, and then night fell. Judy went home that night, very happy about her first day. As she arrived back at her apartment at the Pawman Hill apartment complex, she thought continually about Nick, as she had been doing most of the day. Meanwhile, little did she know that the city's two main leaders, King Mufasa, ruler of the Kingdom of Mammalia, the kingdom that Zootopia was the capital of, and his brother and Zootopia's mayor, Leodore Lionheart, had a plan that they would be announcing the next day. A little after noon that day, the king and mayor were shown on ZNN. At the ZPD, many of the officers still at the station, among them Judy, who was learning from Robin about what else a ZPD officer was expected to do, stopped to see the announcement. Near the king and his brother, Judy saw the same female thylacine from yesterday, as well as many mammal scientists. Mufasa stood at the podium. He then began to speak. "Greetings, Zootopia. Today, we start down the path of saving a species. As you may know, the thylacine was once a numerous species of mammal here in Zootopia. However, in 1933, an outbreak of disease began to kill them off one by one. Now, there are only a few left. With the blessing of the scientific community, the remaining thylacines have been donating DNA for this new project. On this day, we will attempt to bring the species back through cloning," There was cheering and clapping, Mufasa talked more, and then allowed the female thylacine, named Aurora Stripepelt, to take the podium. Judy and everyone else watching listened as she talked a bit about the slide toward extinction that her kind's path had taken and how she was grateful to King Mufasa for helping to bring this program about. She also spoke of how she appreciated that the ethical clearance for the project had been granted. A smile came to Judy's face. In her heart, she hoped it was a success. After the announcement came to an end, Judy stepped out of the room for a quick break. It was then that she ran into Nick. "Hey, Judy," he said. Judy nodded. "Hey, Nick," she replied. Nick had been watching the announcement too, and so decided to talk about it. However, his real plan was something else. He wanted to see if Judy wanted to go out for dinner and to hang out a bit. He had told his mother last night about his attraction to the bunny, and Marian had advised her son to try and invite her to a dinner or coffee shop or something similar. However, first, he would talk a bit about the announcement. "Well, yet another great announcement from our illustrious king. I hope that it succeeds," he began. Judy nodded. "I do too. Thylacines are such an interesting mammal," she said. It was true. At home last night, Judy had begun researching the thylacine, learning about them and the disease that had brought them almost to the point of extinction. Having gotten her warmed up, Nick was ready. "Hey, are you doing anything tonight?" he asked. Judy shook her head. "No, why?" she asked. Nick smiled and shrugged. "Well, I was hoping that I could possibly take you out for dinner tonight. We could get to know each other better and it would be fun," he stated. Judy thought about it. "Sure, why not? It sounds fun," she answered. To his delight, Judy gave Nick her phone number, the location of her apatment complex and the number of her apartment. He couldn't wait until tonight, when they both got off work and could have a good time. When the time came, Nick went to pick up Judy at her apartment. He had changed into a black collared shirt similar to his regular one, minus the tie, and black cargo shorts. He walked up to the door and knocked. A moment later, Judy emerged. She wore a cute purple shirt that really brought out the color of her eyes and blue jeans. "Hey Nick," she said cheerfully. Nick was drawn to her even more. He loved everything: her beautiful face, her lovely body, her curvaceous hips and rear...the list went on. He was really excited to take her out to where he planned on going. "Nice to see you, Judy. You look great, by the way. You look even better than in your uniform," he stated. Judy could tell that the fox was very much smitten with her. Not that she minded, as she was attracted to him too. "Thank you. You don't look half-bad yourself," she replied. Nick began leading her to his white Furcedes-Benz. She turned to him. "So, where are we going on this little date?" she asked. Nick was happy. She had actually called this outing a date. He smiled back. "A place that I love. It's a restaurant and arcade at the Zootopia Galleria mall called Hakuna Matata. It's got the best food and the best games. You'll have the time of your life," he replied. The name "Hakuna Matata" was actually a popular Zootopian phrase that simply meant no worries. It was set up so that mammals could forget their troubles, eat and enjoy their evening. It also had all of the latest, greatest arcade games. They got into Nick's car and drove off. Sometime later, they arrived at the Zootopia Galleria. "Here we are, Judy. The Zootopia Galleria. The greatest shopping experience in all of Zootopia," he stated. From their parking spot, Judy could see the outside of the facility. It was an enormous place. Walking through one of the entrances, Judy could not believe her eyes. It was a most impressive sight. Walking on, Judy could see stores of all kinds. It was then that they arrived at Hakuna Matata. The atmosphere inside was cheerful and happy. Judy could see all manner of neon lights and decor adorning the walls. To the back, she could see the entrance to the arcade. "Here we are," Nick told her. He then went to the impala hostess and gave her his name. A moment later, she picked up two menus and led them to their table. Judy looked around. A few minutes later, a wolf waiter took their drink orders. Nick was smiling. "So, Judy, tell me more about yourself," he said. Judy began to speak of her past in Bunnyburrow and all that had motivated her to become a ZPD officer. Nick listened intently and asked numerous questions. After their meal, orange-flavored chicken wings and fries for Nick, vegetable stew for Judy, and after Nick paid the check, they headed off into the arcade. Nick loaded up a special card with credits for the machines, and they headed off to play each and every game they could find. They played a car racing game, which Judy won. They also played action games, puzzle games and so on. Just as they were heading for another game, Nick heard a deep voice from behind him. "Hey Nick! Good to see you again!" it said. Nick turned to see a Fennec fox in a black and red shirt and green shorts. With him was a beautiful female Arctic fox with white fur and blue eyes wearing a red shirt and denim shorts. Nick smiled as he recognized them. The Fennec fox was named Finnick, he was Nick's best friend. They had known each other since they were kids. The Arctic fox was named Skye, and she was Finnick's girlfriend. "Hey Finnick, hey Skye," he said. Finnick went up to his best friend. "So, you sly fox, what are you up to?" he asked. Nick proudly gestured at Judy. "Finnick and Skye, meet Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD. She is the newest member of the ZPD and the first bunny on the force. We're on a date," he said. Judy greeted Nick's two friends warmly. Finnick cheerfully looked at Nick. "Lucky fox. Good luck," he said. Skye nodded in agreement. For awhile, they stayed with Nick and Judy, playing more games with them. At the end of the night, Nick and Judy said goodbye and left the restaurant and the galleria. Nick took Judy home. At the front door, Nick smiled at the bunny. "Well, Judy, I had a great time. I can't wait to see you again, and perhaps even do this again. I know plenty of exciting places where we could have a great date," he told her. Judy smiled. "I'd like that, Nick. See you at work tomorrow," she said. She then proceeded to hug Nick in a way that clearly signaled that she was interested in him in a more than friends way. Nick knew that he now had the task of wooing her and sweeping her off her feet, which he planned to do. "See you at work tomorrow...beautiful," he replied as he turned to leave. Judy's heart beat hard when he called her that. After he vanished from sight, she pulled out her apartment key and entered her residence. She then went to take a shower, after which she would watch a bit of TV and get ready for bed. Meanwhile, Zootopia was at peace that night. Mammals of all species and sizes and both genders were headed home after a long day at work. Among them was famed ZNN reporter Fabienne Growley, a Snow leopardess. She was with her longtime boyfriend, a melanistic jaguar named Esteban Manchas. They were returning from an evening outing. Manchas heard his car making some strange noises. He pulled into a nearby parking lot to check it. That's when they saw something. That property just happened to contain the facility that was holding the thylacine DNA for the project. Looking out the window, she saw a group of rams exit the building, carrying stuff. The boxes looked like the ones used to transport the DNA before. Fabienne also recognized the lead ram. She looked at Manchas as he determined that the car was fine. "We need to leave and contact the ZPD as soon as we can," she said. Manchas nodded. As soon as she was back at her apartment, Fabienne called the ZPD. She explained what she had seen, and that she was coming in tomorrow to give an interview. She also called Manchas, who agreed to join her. That next day, she did so. Sitting down, she was ready. Robin and Bogo conducted the interview. "So, Ms. Growley, what exactly did you see?" Robin asked. Fabienne sighed and explained everything that she had seen, but the ZPD chief and lieutenant were not prepared for what they heard next. The Cape buffalo and fox were completely taken aback. "The leader of the rams was none other than Assistant Mayor Bellwether's head of security, Doug Ramses," she said. As a journalist, she had interviewed Assistant Mayor Bellwether several times, and she knew what Doug looked like. She knew in her heart that it was him. Bogo and Robin shared a look. It was Robin who spoke first. "Perhaps we should go and check up on the officers who are already there, Chief," he said. Bogo nodded. "Yes. Come on. Get Officer Hopps as well. This will be a good learning experience for her. As well, bring your son to take notes in order to compile a record for the records department," he ordered. Robin saluted. Fabienne Growley sent a call out to her news crew, as she would be coming along to get information for tonight's news broadcast. Outside, in the lobby, Nick and Judy were talking about their date. It was there that Robin found them. The fox lieutenant looked at the bunny. "Well, Officer Hopps, come on. It looks like you have got your first big case. You too, Nick," he said. Judy turned around in excitement. "What's up, Lieutenant Wilde?" she asked. Robin looked at her. "Well, the facility housing the thylacine DNA for the project was broken into last night and the DNA stolen. ZNN newscaster Fabienne Growley was nearby at the time and saw none other than Assistant Mayor Bellwether's chief of security. We are going down there right now in order to investigate. We're wondering if Bellwether is involved somehow," he said. Nick and Judy followed him. Bogo joined him, as did Fangmeyer and a few other officers. They headed down and began questioning the scientists in the lab. The description of the suspects and their leader matched Doug Ramses. After going over this, they decided that it was time to question Bellwether about this. She did so, and they questioned her. Bogo and Robin lead the questioning. However, she was resistant at first. Eventually, she broke down. What she revealed next was a huge shock. "Yes, I was responsible for ordering Doug to take the DNA. I did it because I don't want thylacines around Zootopia. They used to prey on my kind. Also, there's more: I am a boss in the Syndicate," she admitted. The Syndicate was Zootopia's biggest crime syndicate. Other prominent members included its leader, Shere Khan, and the boss in Tundratown, Mr. Big. They arrested her right then and there. That same day, her residence in the Meadowlands was searched and the DNA found. It hadn't been destroyed yet, as Bellwether had wanted to do it herself. That night, the news broke. The next day, Nick and Judy met up in the lobby. Nick knew it by now: he wanted the bunny as his girlfriend. He decided to ask. "Hey Judy, can I tell you something?" he began. Judy smiled. "What is it, Nick?" she replied. Nick sighed. "I like you as more than a friend, and I would like to be more than a friend to you. Would you give me the chance to be your boyfriend?" he said. Judy thought about it. Honestly, it wouldn't have seemed like a good idea. However, she was drawn to him. "Sure, Nick. I have feelings for you too, and I know it is really early, but I will be your girlfriend, on one condition," she stated. Nick glanced at her. "What is that?" he responded. Judy jumped into his arms and hugged him, followed by a kiss to his lips. "You have to continue to woo me and sweep me off my feet," she said. Nick smiled. "I can live with that," he replied. And with that, a new love had begun, and the project could now begin. The thylacine species would be saved, and a fox and a bunny would begin their journey of love. Category:Zootopia AU Category:AU Fanfics Category:AU stories Category:NickXJudy Category:WildeHopps stories Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:Fics dealing with an endangered species Category:Fics where Robin Wilde is a ZPD officer Category:Fics not in a particular continuity Category:Robin/Marian fics Category:Robian fics Category:Finnick/Skye Category:Finnye fics Category:BogoxGazelle Category:Bogzelle fics Category:Adventure Category:Stories featuring a mammal not in the film Category:Stories dealing with genetic science Category:PG-13 stories Category:Oneshots Category:Manbienne stories Category:Fabienne Growley/Manchas fics